A memory sub-system can be a storage system, such as a solid-state drive (SSD), and can include one or more memory components that store data. The memory components can, for example, include volatile memory components and non-volatile memory components. The memory sub-system can include a controller that can manage the memory components and allocate data to be stored at the memory components. In general, a host system may utilize a memory sub-system to store data at the memory components and to retrieve data from the memory components via the controller. Various memory sub-systems include a power management component to manage power allocation.